Elder Spirit Codex Wiki
The Elder Spirit Codex Histories and legends surrounding The Elder Spirit Codex, a fictional work in progress by creator Christopher Koehne. The term "The Elder Spirit Codex" itself reffers to a group of collected manuscripts that encompas the creation and events of [[The Known Existence|the known existence]]. The Elder Spirits and Creation The Elder Spirits were in constant battle long before [[The Known Existence|the known existance]]. Out of[[ turmoil]] one of their many battles created the first sembalance of current reality. The [[Terrantius|earth spirit]] , in one victorius battle created earth and mountains. The [[Marisura|sea spirit]] fought against the earth by creating vast oceans, lakes, and rivers to crash against rock and erode the surface. Additionally, the [[Nemvenia|forest spirit]] created grasses, plants, and trees to break apart the soil in defiance. The [[Ignaritas|fire spirit]] created heat beneath the earth and burst forth from the mountains in anger. One such erruption caused a ball of molten earth to shoot up into the atmosphere, becoming the sun, where at times it burned so hot it created fires among the forests. The [[Aerevis|air spirit]] , taking advantage of the battle used it's gale forces to either spread or snuff out the fires as it pleased. The wind spirit also blew against the sea causing great waves to flood the earth. The earth spirit endured against all efforts to destroy it's creation. In an effort to control the other spirits, it broke a piece of the land from the main body and sent it up into the atmosphere, becoming the moon. The moon chased away the sun, creating nightfall, before it could burn hot for too long, although the defiant sun would reappear, creating daylight. The moon also held sway over the tides of the sea, keeping it under control. Both the water and fire spirits began to calm their efforts against the earth after realizing their now limited power due to the creation of the moon. Without the constant battling of water and fire, the wind spirit also calmed. The forest spirit was relieved at the creation of the moon to chase away the sun and looked upon the earth spirit with admiration. For the first time the Elder Spirits were at peace. The Creation of Life After the creation of the moon came the Great Peace. The Elder Spirits no longer fought against each other, but instead turned their thoughts toward the world they had created during their bickering. After seeing what each individual spirit had created alone, the Elder Spirits began to experiment, creating the first living creatures in addition to a multitude of lesser spirits. The forest spirit had become enamored with the earth spirit. They laid together and created all the creatures of the forests, plains, and jungles. After a time the earth spirit was content and no longer reciprocated the fondness of the forest spirit. The forest spirit, in despair, lay also with the spirits of air and sea creating the birds and fish. Another union was made between the air spirit and the spirit of fire, creating great winged serpents known as wyrms. The Creation of Men After so long of toying with their creations, the Elder Spirits grew restless and the peace between them grew instable. The fire spirit, in a spark of wisdom, decided that the Elder Spirits should instead create a new creature using the essence of each spirit. The other spirits eventually agreed on this new prospect and sacrificed much of their own essence and power, creating the first race of men known as the Metova. With each spirit having given a part of themselves to the Metova, no one spirit held any sway over them. As a result, the Metova became the first race of absolute free will. They soon mastered a variety of powers and skill, with no one man or woman alike, due to the complexity of their creation. One of the [[Minor Spirit(s)|minor spirits]] , [[Tempiratus]], grew angry and called the Metova abominations. Tempiratus fled to the other side of the northern mountain ranges and estamblished the Tempsolum (also known as the Storm Lands) where he raged with thunder, lightning, rain, and heavy winds without pause; hoping that the Metova would never venture there, or if they did, that they would perish full of fear and agony. While the generation of the Metova were great pioneers and founders of civilization, the next generation of men grew more powerful as they honed their abilities. This generation was known as the Homnova. The Homnova solidifed society and grew in their aspirations. The tools they once made for gathering food were used against one another. They created castes and judged each other with morality as they saw fit. The Homnova became greedy and used their powers against the elements represented by the Elder Spirits, who still to weakend from their creation. The Homnova became the first race to war against each other. This spirit of war became powerful with each escalating battle, and became what is now known as the first demon - a spirit bred from acts of hate and violence. The first or arch demon was named Bellumotus, the demon of war. This demon used his influence to create further acts of hate and violence, which in turn created more demons for Bellumotus to command. It was around this time that the Elder Spirits seemed to vanish from the old texts for several centuries. The Creation of the Spirit Tribes After centuries of battles between the Homnova, now under the influence of the demon Bellumotus, the Elder Spirits could stand no more. The fire spirit developed a plan and gathered the others in secret. Together they formed a pact to create new races to rival the Homnova. This time, each spirit would create their own race, pouring all that was left of themselves into their new creations insuring that they would be powerful enough to fight against the race of men. However, because they would be giving so much of their power, the Elder Spirits would utterly obliterate themselves in the process. Therefore each race was charged with the duties of their creators. The earth spirit create a large and strong race of living stone, literally carved from the mountains named the Terragen. The fire spirit created a race of powerful and wise beings who errupted from a great volcano, and named them the Ignamus. The air spirit created a magnificent thunderstorm which rained down hundreds of tornados. When the swirling winds disappated, the race of the deadly Aerprosa stood. From the wake of the waves crashing against the western coastlines, the sea spirit created the wild Maridolus. Finally, the forest spirit entered it's favored woods for the final time. From each tree stepped out the slender and beautiful Nemvenus. With their final breaths, each Elder Spirit destroyed themselves and their magics entered the bodies of what would be known as the Spirit Tribes. The Elder Spirits *[[Terrantius]] - the Elder Spirit of Earth *[[Ignaritas]] - the Elder Spirit of Fire *[[Aerevis]] - the Elder Spirit of Air *[[Marisura]] - the Elder Spirit of Water *[[Nemvenia]] - the Elder Spirit of Forest Gender Controversy The oldest texts of The Elder Spirit Codex refer to each spirit without the personifications of any gender. Most of these texts were written during the first generation of men known as the Metova, however the term "generation" to the Metova may encompass several generations of bloodlines and refer to a longer period of time than a single lifetime. The later texts of the codex, writtten by the next generation of men commonly known as the Homnova, begin to refer to the Elder Spirits in the context of he or she. Several passages from the codex as well as many written or oral histories have even told accounts of the Elder Spirits taking on a Homnovian form. In these cases, the spirits of [[Terrantius#Gender and Appearance|earth]] and [[Ignaritas|fire]] have always been reffered to in the masculine form of "he" and "his" while the spirits of [[Aerevis|air ]] and [[Nemvenia#Gender and Appearance|forest]] are always regarded with the feminine "she" and "her". The water spirit [[Marisura]] is unique in that it has been recorded at different times in either gender. It is unknown if the water spirit presents itself as ambigous, having been mistaken for one gender over the other, or if the spirit is androgynous, being the personification of both genders at the same time. Some of these theories are supported by the creation of the lesser spirits, and creatures. The manuscripts from [[Elder Spirit Codex Wiki|The Elder Spirit Codex]] specifically state that the forest spirit "[[Nemvenia#Offspring|lay]]" with the spirits of earth, air, and water. A "union" is also spoken of between the air spirit and the fire spirit once again eluding to a female mating with a male with the wyrms as their offspring. The texts surrounding creation mostly support the thought of the sea spirit as a male, though later documents describe the spirit as taking a feminine form. It is theorized that the spirits have no actual gender in their true form (as is evident with the forest and air spirits creation of birds), but that they choose to appear in gender-based forms when among the presence of men. Additional Creation Theories There are multiple theories to the creation of the known existence that come into conflict with the traditional theory passed down from The Elder Spirit Codex. #Existence was brought into fruition by one lone creator who may or may not be the sum of several aspects (elements). #There is one Great Spirit of which the Elder Spirits are creations. #There is a triad of Great Spirits who formed the Elder Spirits together. The triad consists of The Creator, The Usurper, and The Balance. Latest activity